federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - October, 2371
This page chronicles posts #301-340 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2371. As a note, the original summary was only to post from 291-320 and did not include the last two weeks of October. For organization on this wiki the summaries have been rearranged per month. *CP - September, 2371 *CP - November, 2371 Deep Space Nine Plots WINN ADAMI is on the station and speaks to BENJAMIN SISKO about the Cardassians around for the peace treaty and not trusting them as well as wanting Marcus off the station because he is an insult to the Bajoran religion. ELIM GARAK is contacted by CORAT DAMAR who is warning him about an impending attack on the station in hopes he can keep Cydja safe. GARAK decides that he has to tell someone else in Starfleet and then explains the situation to JASON ORILLIA. When MIXIE makes some plans to have a dinner with JAKE but when she comes back to her quarters she is attacked by a Nausicaan and stabbed. When Jake comes for dinner he finds her and calls JULIAN to get her to the infirmary. New character METABOG KAIN has arrived to the station from the USS Columbine and goes to have a debriefing with BENJAMIN. Metabog explains he is a pilot and has some ideas about enhancing some propulsion systems. Kai WINN is on the station and gives a speech imploring that the Bajorans rally against the Federation and their inference in their affairs. WINN tries to talk to MARCUS about his articles and brings up Jana Karyn but can’t get the man to cooperate. When WINN leaves the station we find out she has been the one plotting with GUL DUKAT to destroy the station in hopes of keeping the Federation away. JASON has been looking into the advice Garak gave him and locates eight Cardassians who may be in on the station to cause issues. He contacts ODO and has them put into the brig. A new character is on the station named MOSWEN and she explains to JAKE that she is part Q and part Ocampan. She is on the station to observe non-Q lifeforms and finds the idea of social drinking interesting. Finally when DUKAT is prepared with CORAT they have bombs go off on the station and everyone is put on alert. AMITY and GARAK are on the prompenade while others like BENJAMIN, JADZIA and KATAL are on the Defiant to fight with WALTER RAINER on the USS Fenrir. Having a Klingon warbird there as well helps and they defeat the Cardassians getting them to retreat. Having tested the cloak things are starting to work out. EMIRELLE D’ANGUISETTE is running around the Promenade trying to find her friends, while ALEXEI MIKHAILOV is alive and manages to get to JULIAN where he is fixed and put together again. After the attack MOSWEN is visited by Q and shown a lot of things to catch her up on all the knowledge she wants to know. A Councillor Carnak contacts the station and explains to BENJAMIN that the attack was not sponsored by the Cardassian government and reveals Dukat’s name. While BENJAMIN SISKO is working on station business, Admiral OWEN PARIS contacts him to let the man know the USS Enterprise will be coming to act as a deterrent on another Cardassian attack to the station. As SISKO leaves his office he runs into METABOG KAIN who has just met Katal and would like more information on the Defiant. Having gotten that information Metabog finds KATAL T’KASSUS once more and talks to her about being on the engineering crews. METABOG then makes some rounds to JADZIA DAX to get more connections to the Valiant. They end up talking about the flubs when he calls Odo a ‘thing.’ JEAN-LUC PICARD arrives to the station and is greeted by SISKO. They talk about the situation with the Cardassians and then unrest on Bajor before making it to ops. Picard meets KIRA NERYS and JADZIA as he continues on his tour. MIXIE BRIDGES is in the infirmary when QUARK comes to see her after the attacks. She asks him to come to Earth with her to resolve some issues but he prefers to remain on the station. Lt. Commander DATA makes his way to Quarks and runs into AMITY LIU who is anything but welcoming to him during his stay. They talk and she explains how she knew Tasha Yar in the Academy. When Q finds out that PICARD is on the station, he gets MOSWEN to bother him a little bit in hopes of having more fun. JAKE SISKO seeks out MIXIE in the infirmary and talks about the attack on her and who may have done it. She believes it was Suzanna Bridges and she will confront her when she goes to Earth. Continuing to explore, DATA is en route to Marcus Wolfe’s quarters when he runs into METABOG. They talk before a medical emergency lands Metabog in the infirmary and JULIAN BASHIR is at a loss as to what to do – however the Bolian seems to be part Changling. DATA leaves and goes to MARCUS WOLFE’s quarters and talks to him about his experiences on the Jem’Hadar planet before agreeing the ‘white’ is a form or narcotic. When JADZIA arrives, they all discuss the idea of faith and what it means to have it. DATA returns to the infirmary to check up on Metabog when he runs into MIXIE. They talk about why she is there and Data gets a vernacular lesson. After Data leaves MIXIE is approached by an unknown man who explains to her that her services in the Maquis and other organizations are no longer required. Up to no good, Q and MOSWEN decide to pay MARCUS and JADZIA a visit while they are having dinner and explain to the mortals that Q is God. When Q leaves them alone MARCUS and JADZIA finally have time to talk and Marcus explains he has access to the archives now Jana Karyn is a Vedek. KATAL is in a bad mood in Quarks when she gets into a confrontation with SASNETT IXAKA about her being drunk and part Romulan. Wanting more distractions she asks AMITY about the holodecks only to get into a fight with a Nausicaan with the safeties off and need to be brought to sickbay where JULIAN saves her. When MIXIE is released from the infirmary, she goes out with JAKE and NOG to Quarks and they talk about everything from her attack to why the Sisko’s don’t like Picard. Q and MOSWEN talk about their chats with Marcus/Dax and Q reminds her to be careful of her powers because they aren’t allowed to just roam free. #10 October, 2371 2371 #10 2371 #10